


Midrat

by Bee_Knee



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Baby, Birth, Birthday, Drama, Gen, MeiHAM - Freeform, Meihem - Freeform, Mystery Baby Daddy, Not, Pregnancy, absent father, born, delivery, labor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 20:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16271480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bee_Knee/pseuds/Bee_Knee
Summary: Mei is expecting, but when Talon forces overwhelm the base Mei goes into labor.It's a nightmare scenario when Junkrat of all people comes to her rescue...or so she thinks.(Mei's baby daddy is unnamed, can be whoever you imagine, technically.)





	Midrat

It started with a stray bullet. The sound dug into Mei's gravid belly and she went down with a shriek. "Help!"

She looked all around, hoping to spot her lover in the fray of fighters down below...but had no such luck…

Mei had retreated to an upper balcony. She could see Talon forces skitter around the lower levels, black like roaches as they turned over offices and laboratories alike.

Fortunately, Mei was close to the higher, private,dormitory area of the base. She had been on maternity leave, and that very well could have saved her life.

Only when she started to run did she notice how wet her legs were and how blood had seeped considerably throughout her clothing.

The sight alone made her incredibly nervous and her heart hammered viciously as she struggled to keep her wits about her.

'Don't panic. Don't panic. Don't...panic.' Mei repeated the mantra in her head.

Normally it did wonders for burying her worries and focusing her mind during the throws of battle...but not here...not at the base...a home that was supposed to be safe.

"Help." She called again, but she found she couldn't scream. Even when contractions began and she fell to her knees, Mei couldn't scream.

All her words were being swallowed up by breathing. She could barely keep up. The contractions were relentless. It was only then, did she allow herself the realization, that her water had actually broken.

'Don't panic. Don't panic. Don't...panic.' The mantra continued.

Mei was able to pull herself up, leaning against a smooth, metallic wall for leverage. Mentally, Mei cursed the fact there were no dents or crevices she could take hold of.

She hobbled forward, down the hallway her private dorm was.

"Almost there." She grunted out. Tears were falling from her face and she shook with every step.

"Almost…"

Mei's water broke further, as a particular nasty puddle gathered at her feet. It was her downfall; literally, as she slipped and fell unconscious.

\-----

Mei came to, barely. Her vision was dark and she didn't want to open her eyes. Already the light she saw caused her to be nauseous.

Only when she pushed forward and failed to do so, did Mei realize she was being carried.

"...What?" Said Mei.

She shifted her weight, and whoever was holding her adjusted their grip.

Immediately, Mei looked up to see who it was, but only got a collage of blurs.

'Oh no...my glasses!' She couldn't see squat without them. Mei felt like crying.

"No, no! I can't...not without...I can't do this!"

Mei felt tears and snot on her lips. Her panic reached its peak.

"No worries, Mei! I'll get you to a safe place!" Said her rescuer.

That voice! It was enough to distract her from her blindness.

It was very, very familiar and chipper…but not in a good way.

It didn't belong to a Talon soldier no...but still Mei couldn't place it-couldn't understand why she started to panic as soon as the voice had talked.

"My...my room..." She gasped out. She'd almost asked for her glasses, but the contractions were getting to be too much. Mei clenched her eyes shut from the pain. Suddenly, it didn't matter if she could see well or not.

Whoever her rescuer was, stopped moving. "Roight, I can do that. That's a good idea actually." Mei felt debris flick onto her, as the rescuer nodded in agreement.

And then Mei felt a chill run over her. Her rescuer began running full speed. The air was freezing against her sweaty, panicky self.

For a moment, Mei got a glimpse of Antarctica and recalled the times she had to climb ladders of freezing cold metal.

It's how she managed the coming contractions, imagining pulling herself up bar by bar. She'd always climbed slowly, afraid of slipping…

Her rescuer seemed to do that a lot-slipping. Mei was jostled around, feeling like a block of ice as she was clenched uncomfortably tight. The rescuer seemed to struggle with balance; perhaps from the base's smooth flooring and regrettably, Mei's extra weight.

Steps became scarily uneven as the running skittered to a stop.

The opening and closing of a sliding door confirmed Mei was in a dorm room-hopefully her's

"Alright, we're here!" Chirped the rescuer. Mei flinched from the voice's volume.

When she opened her eyes, Mei's vision went white, just like the snow that had always threatened to blind her.

"So...where you wanting to be doing this whole...baby thing?" The rescuer shrugged. "The bed, roight?"

Honestly, Mei didn't care where she was placed down. She just wanted the baby out and for the pain to stop; until, she remembered something her lover proposed, a "water-birth."

Mei had read that it was a good method for a calm birth.

Calming she needed and she wanted the best for her baby. Plus, the mess growing between her legs easily convinced her she would need a bath at the end of things, anyway.

"No!" Mei screamed. A sharp contraction had rolled through her. "No...the bathroom...in the tub...please."

The rescuer nodded, shaking more debris onto her.

She felt the cold ceramic touch of the bathtub, and only then did she dare try to relax.

"Whoa! My back is definitely going to be out." Quipped the rescuer.

Mei nodded, sympathizing. Her own back was currently rows upon rows of burning knots.

She smelled her choice of soap mixed in with the unmistakable smell of burnt hair.

Mei blinked through her tears, finding a patchy tan and blonde face staring down at her.

Oh no...she knew who this person was.

"Junkrat?"

"The one and only, darl~!"

That scratchy, chipper voice confirmed her fear.

Mei held in a breath, as she struggled no to break into a frustration-fueled, crying fit.

Junkrat was literally the least qualified person to be anywhere near her. And, her baby!

The man was insane, filthy, and worst all-a mass murderer!

Mei couldn't help but to imagine Junkrat's dirty, deadly fingers all over the newborn, and she practically blew a fuse.

"G-go away, Rat!" Screaming just became a whole lot easier.

Junkrat chuckled. "Afraid, I can't be doing that. This is your first time popping out a babe, roight?" He thisked, shaking his head 'no.'

"Nah, too dangerous to leave yah alone."

"Might bleed n' shit your guts out! Heck, maybe worse." Junkrat chuckled. The sound was chilling after such a grim explanation.

"N-no! Leave, you big bully! Leave, now!"

Things were distorting into a nightmare.

Mei had always naturally avoided Junkrat. Her instincts had been keen on it, and now she was trapped with him, in her most vulnerable moment.

The man had crazy eyes, and had done, terrible terrible things. He killed people over the pettiest of things and did so in all methods of madness.

Now the same man was poking and prodding at her. He loomed over like a smoking demon per her blurry vision.

Mei let her tears fall freely.

Her sobs stayed stuck to her throat in fear.

She didn't feel like screaming anymore...

Junkrat was a lunatic. He was gonna kill her.

As if reading her mind, he cheekily smiled.

"Nothing to worry about, Mei." Junkrat creepily patted her belly. "I know all about shooting out babes the proper way. I swear it on me good leg!" A wet slap sounded. Junkrat had smacked his own leg. His hand came back covered in blood and other disgusting fluids.

"Yuck, good idea Mei, to do this dealio in a wash. A right mess you made in the hallway, for sure."

The distinct sound of a faucet running, distracted Mei.

The smell of soap became stronger.

Junkrat...Junkrat was washing his hands.

"Your...hands?" Mei said, genuinely surprised.

"Yeah yeah, don't get your tits in a twist. I'm washing my mits good and shiny here, Mei."

Junkrat held his hands up, as if being arrested

I know this is not gonna be a rough and tumble Junker baby-it's gonna be a sweet one, covered in flowers n' sparkles like the ads on the telly." Junkrat might as well have been taking a bath in the sink.

Bubbles covered his backside and he even scrubbed behind his ears.

"Welp." Junkrat dried off, with a particularly unfortunate towel. His eyes and smile still crazy-insane.

Mei felt Junkrat pat her belly again. She didn't flinch as hard as she thought she would.

"Now Mei, we're gonna have to undress yah. Gotta fill up the tub n' all." Junkrat's tone was uncannily nice. His voice always had a bite to it, even when he was polite, but not now.

"Ok." Said Mei. She couldn't exactly give birth clothed...and with her blurry-vision, she could try to pretend Junkrat was someone else-perhaps Mercy, an actual doctor she needed.

"Mercy... isn't here?"

Junkrat snorted. "Course not. The good doc is out fighting them Talon fucks!" He leaned close, smiling into her ear. "I also booty-trapped the door. Heh, no fuck-nuts are interrupting this show. All is safe and sound, promise."

Thought Junkrat's words were meant to be reassuring...instead, Mei's hopes of getting a competent rescuer were dashed…

"Auaugh!" Mei screamed.

Junkrat unbuttoned her parka, removing her boots, and everything else. Having Junkrat undress her would've been mortifying, if she wasn't in so much pain.

"Yah sure you wanna stay on your back, Mei? Junker-girls pop em' out on their knees."

Mei simply grimaced. "No, I'm fine. But, the tub needs water. Water in the tub, please."

Junkrat did a double-take. He looked dubious about that, biting his lip as his hand hovered over the faucet.

"You sure? Seems a might...weird."

Mei nodded vigorously. Tears and rage displayed on her face simultaneously.

"Yes! Hurry!"

A spray of freezing cold water splashed onto her legs. She screamed from the shock it.

"Junkrat, hot water, hot water!"

Junkrat fortunately had the good graces to come off as embarrassed.

"Oops, my mistake." He giggled. "I don't take baths as often as other folk."

'I believe you.' thought Mei. There was only so much handwashing could do to a man as filthy as Junkrat. Mei could only hope that Junkrat didn't sneeze on the baby or cover it in too much grime…

Thankfully Junkrat didn't repeat his mistake with burning hot water. The bath finally filled to a lux-warm temperature and Mei sighed in relief.

Still, the bath could've been warmer…

"Can't make things too hot. Might shock the baby. They're sensitive little critters."

Again, Junkrat read her thoughts! His voice also was sweet and uncanny. What was with this demon of a bully?

Mei wanted to ask how he knew anything about babies. Junkrat knowing about babies was like a wasp knowing how to make honey--it didn't make sense.

But of course, now was not the time.

Any voice Mei had turned into grunts and wheezes as she struggled to time her breathing with her contractions.

Junkrat was surprisingly quiet. His good hand stirred the water, as if that could somehow help.

"Hrm, would holding my hand help?" Asked Junkrat.

He held his hand in front of Mei's face. She squinted, considering her options, before intertwining her fingers with his.

Instantly, he regretted it! Junkrat's eyes bugged out and his teeth chipped from a silent scream. He'd made the mistake of handing her his good hand.

"Blimey, you're gonna rip my hand off, Mei! Your fingers are fuckin' viper fangs!"

Mei smirked. If anything, Junkrat's flailing and screaming encouraged her to crush his hand harder.

Junkrat was still a bully! And, a mass murderer! She wasn't about to dismiss that entirely.

Thought a more reasonable part of her, told her not to piss him off. Junkrat was crazy-insane and might turn on her, baby or no.

Which is why Mei let go.

Junkrat massaged the spots where Mei had no doubt caused bruising.

He glared at her as he cradled his hand, brow raised as if he'd picked up on the fact she'd done it on purpose.

Mei's face grew pale. He was going to kill her...

"Auraugh!" Another contraction hit hard.

Now it was Junkrat's turn to smile. Mei couldn't finish screaming before she was grabbing back Junkrat's hand.

"Whoa, hold on!" He offered his mechanical hand instead. Hopefully it wouldn't get too wet. "Take this one. I need my other hand to check down below."

Before Mei could put his words together, she gasped in shock when Junkrat wedged a hand between her legs.

She almost kicked him, but his face turned serious and Mei's blood ran cold.

"Mei, yah gotta flip over. I can't see shit!"

Mei had no time to protest, before Junkrat picked her up. She was flipped abruptly onto her knees. Mei stayed quiet. Worry over the baby had become overwhelming.

Junkrat's arm was supporting her front, and she grabbed it with both hands.

He examined down below, mumbling and cursing to himself.

"Are you pushing with the contractions? The brat's head is barely through!"

"Yes, I am!" Shouted Mei. "Ahh!" She screamed for the upteenth time. Another particularly nasty contraction hit.

Junkrat nodded, stroking his chin as he saw the head move just a smidge.

Several more screams and contractions were had. Junkrat was careful to keep a hand steady to catch the babe.

"Auaugh!" With one final push the babe was out.

But it wasn't crying.

"What-" Said Mei, but Junkrat shushed her. He sucked on its nose, spitting out goop that had clogged it. With his fingers he made sure the babe's mouth was clear, before he gave it a light smack on the rump.

"Rrraahhh!"

"Oi, the brat just needed a little jumpstart is all."

Junkrat twisted around, cradling the infant as he snatched a towel.

He began wiping blood off it. Mei stared at him with a bewildered expression.

"The cord! It needs to be cut! Quickly!"

Junkrat shrugged. "Nah, it's good to let it sit."

Mei obviously didn't believe him. She took the cord into her hands and began to pull.

"Ahh, you stupid bitch! Stop it!"

Junkrat tackled Mei, surprising them both. Water splashed out of the tub, and the babe squeaked as it was squished against its mother.

"Give me my baby!" Shouted Mei.

"Only if you stop fuckin' touching the cord!"

Both of them were shaken up. Junkrat slowly gave the baby over to Mei. She looked at him with a bewildered expression.

"It's good to keep the cord for a few minutes. Else, you or the kid might bleed out, see?"

Mei felt her face burn with embarrassment. She looked down, but didn't seem to see her baby.

Junkrat grumbled in annoyance.

"Drama-queen." He mumbled.

He pulled out a trusty Bowie knife, along with a lighter. He heated the blade up for a few minutes, grumbling insults under his breath. Eventually he grabbed the cord and cut it through.

"There we are." He scowled at Mei. "Happy now, yeah?" Mei looked ready to spit in his face.

The rest of the umbilical cord, along with the placenta passed easily enough. The bathtub made clean up a breeze.

"Hrm, yah planning on eating this?" Asked Junkrat.

Mei didn't seem to hear him.

"I said are yah planning on eat-"

"No, no!"

Mei flinched in disgust, holding up a hand as if it could protect her from the mental imagery. "No! That's disgusting rat, absolutely eww, gross!"

Junkrat laughed. He'd gathered up the mess via a towel. "Into the bin it goes then!"

"Oi, you have a tight grip on the brat?"

Junkrat picked Mei up with little warning.

"Y-yes."

He carried her bridal-style, into the bedroom.

"Oof, whoo whoo~!" Junkrat whistled. "Almost stepped into me own booby-trap. That would've been a hoot."

Mei was placed onto her bed. She would've gone immediately to sleep, but the baby in her arms prevented that.

"Thanks, Junkrat…"

"Hrm, what was that?" He leaned forward, cupping an ear. He was a tad deaf.

"Thank you."

Junkrat smiled. He set out a basket and placed the babe inside. Now Mei could sleep more peacefully.

"Of course, couldn't exactly leave yah struggling in the hallway."

"How...h-how'd you learn to deliver babies?"

Junkrat scratched his chin. Genuinely confused.

"What? Doesn't everyone deliver babies?"

Mei gave him an incredulous stare.

"Um, no? Most people don't know how to deliver a baby."

"Huh." Junkrat didn't seemed to believe her. "Well, okay then."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a friend who really likes the Meihem ship, but I don't care for it, so this is my take on drama between the characters.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
